Un match contre toi
by Naoko16
Summary: Tout a dérapé lors de ce match. J'aurai préféré te laisser tomber pour de bon !
1. Chapitre 1

Harry fixait son assiette de bacon d'un air dégoutté, Ron à ses côtés, affichait la même expression pour ses oeufs au plat. Hermione vint s'installer en face d'eux avec un grand sourire. De toute évidence, elle n'était pas atteinte par le stress des deux jeunes hommes.

**« -Vous devriez manger un peu si vous voulez tenir sur vos balais durant le match !**

**-J'ai l'estomac complètement noué, et la nausée rien qu'avec l'odeur des plats...**

**-Mais enfin Ron ! Ce n'est pas ton premier match !**

**-Oui mais c'est la nouvelle équipe de Serpentard ! »**

Tandis que ses deux meilleurs amis commençaient à se chamailler, le brun leva les yeux vers la table des Serpentard. A par Zabini, qui dévorait un morceau de lard, le reste de l'équipe boudait leur repas. Malfoy semblait nerveux, ses doigts frappaient le bois de la table et il était penché sur un parchemin. Il semblait expliquer quelque chose à Pansy Parkinson. Le blond releva le regard vers lui, la lueur qui brillait au fond de ses prunelles laissait clairement deviner que Serpentard était plus que déterminé à gagner. Harry soupira, il n'avait presque rien avalé. Il se leva ainsi que Ron et Hermione. Tout trois prirent le chemin du stade. Ils se séparèrent devant les vestiaires, la brune allant s'installer dans les gradins tandis que les deux jeunes hommes devaient rejoindre le reste de l'équipe à l'intérieur.

**« -Bon ! Je vais être bref ! Les Serpentard ne comptent pas se laisser faire aussi facilement que d'habitude ! Donc nous devons donner notre maximum sur ce match ! Je vous fait entièrement confiance ! Compris ?**

**-Compris Harry ! , répondirent-ils en choeur. »**

Leur capitaine offrit un sourire magnifique, encourageant son équipe puis quitta la petite salle pour aller chercher son éclair de feu. Malfoy arrivait au même moment dans le couloir. Il avait l'air plus calme que tout à l'heure et était en train d'enfiler ses gants quand il se rendit compte de la présence du Gryffondor.

**« -Prêt pour ta future défaite, Potter ?**

**-Le match n'est pas encore joué, Malfoy !**

**-Voyons, tu sais bien que nous n'aurons aucun mal à vous écraser.**

**-Gryffondor vous a battu à chaque rencontre ou presque !**

**-Nous verrons bien sur le terrain. »**

Le blond passa à ses côtés sans rien ajouter. Harry se permit un léger sourire une fois sûr que le Serpentard ne traînait plus dans les parages. Si le match prévoyait d'être aussi violent que leurs disputes habituelles, Pomfresh risquait de ne pas être très contente !

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le coup d'envoi avait été donné vingt minutes plus tôt. Ginny avait le souaffle, évitant de justesse un cognard envoyé par Pansy, elle se dirigeait vers les cercles de Serpentard quand Nott fonça sur elle et lui prit la balle. Une exclamation de fureur retentit dans les gradins tandis que les vert et argent reprenaient l'avantage. Ron rattrapa in extrémiste la balle qu'avait envoyé Zabini. Le score était de soixante à quarante pour Serpentard. Harry qui commençait à redouter les paroles de Malfoy, tournait au dessus du terrain, guettant le moindre petit éclat. Draco se situait à la même hauteur que lui, regardant le match du coin de l'oeil et lui aussi à la recherche du vif d'or. La foule se mit à hurler, Gryffondor venait de marquer. Dean fonçait vers les buts de Serpentard quand Malfoy décida d'agir, il n'était pas question de laisser les lions reprendre l'avantage ! Il fonça sur lui, lui coupant délibérément la route et lui faisant perdre le souaffle par la même occasion. Zabini reprit la balle qu'il envoya à Nott quand la foule devint soudain silencieuse. Malfoy arrêta de tourner sur le terrain et se tourna vers les autres joueurs qui s'étaient tous stoppés et avaient le regard sur un corps inanimé. Harry était inconscient et était en train de chuter, il se trouvait seulement à quelques mètres au dessus du terrain. Sans réfléchir le blond fonça vers lui, alors que le sol s'approchait inexorablement...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le seule pensée cohérente qui réussit à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau fut : Mal au crâne... Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux, il reconnu immédiatement le plafond de l'infirmerie. Il tourna la tête vers le lit à côté et aperçu Ron qui s'était installé et endormi là. Hermione se dirigeait vers lui avec un sourire bienveillant.

**« -Harry ! Tu es réveillé ! Tu nous as fait la plus belle peur de notre vie ! Comment te sens-tu ?**

**-Bien merci. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**

**-Tu as reçu un cognard pendant le match, il t'a assommé et tu as chuté de plusieurs mètres. »**

Un grognement à leurs côtés vint leur indiquer que Ron s'était réveillé. Le roux se releva et afficha un grand sourire en voyant Harry assit sur son lit. Puis continua à raconter l'histoire.

**« -C'était tellement irréel qu'aucun de nous n'a eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Tu étais à moins de dix mètres au dessus du sol quand on a compris que tu étais tombé de ton balais. **

**-Comment ça se fait que je sois toujours là alors ?**

**-Eh bien... euh... comment dire...**

**-C'est Malfoy qui t'a sauvé.**

**-Quoi ? »**

Génial. Il avait faillit mourir et c'était son pire ennemi qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Avec ça, le blond avait de quoi se moquer de lui pendant une année entière ! Il poussa un profond soupir.

**« -J'aurai préféré mourir...**

**-Ne dis pas de bêtises Harry ! , s'indigna Hermione.**

**-Ouais, tu as raison. Au moins, cette fois, je n'ai pas un bras en caoutchouc !**

**-C'est sûr que tu t'en es mieux sorti que Malfoy !**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Votre atterrissage a été très violent, plusieurs os de son bras et deux de ses côtes non pas supporter la force de l'impact.**

**-Pomfresh l'a soigné, il n'a plus rien maintenant. Tu l'aurai vu sur le terrain ! Il a passé un de ces savons à Pansy Parkinson pour t'avoir balancé ce cognard ! La pauvre était en pleur !**

**-Au début, on pensait qu'il n'était pas blessé, tellement il se défoulait sur les Serpentard et les Gryffondor...**

**-Les Gryffondor ? , coupa Harry.**

**-Il nous a reproché de n'avoir pas assez fait attention à toi.**

**-C'est seulement quand Blaise lui a fait remarqué qu'il s'était ouvert l'arcade qu'il refit surface. Là, on a tous compris qu'il était dans un sale état !**

**-Pomfresh a hurlé d'indignation en le voyant arriver ! »**

Les trois amis continuèrent à plaisanter et à discuter ensemble un petit moment avant que madame Pomfresh leur demanda de partir. Harry allait rester à l'infirmerie cette nuit. Le jeune homme avait besoin de repos.


	2. Chapitre 2

Harry avait eu le droit de quitter l'infirmerie après avoir avalé un petit déjeuner très copieux mais le jeune homme avait quand même prit place dans la Grande Salle avec Ron et Hermione qui, eux, n'avaient rien mangé. Aujourd'hui, dimanche, les élèves étaient de sortie à Pré-au-Lard, les trois Gryffondor avaient prévu d'aller au Trois Balais. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient en pleine discution quand Pansy Parkinson vint se planter devant eux. Les occasions de voir un Serpentard à la table des rouge et or étaient rares, devant un tel spectacle, le silence ce fit immédiatement.

**« -Potter, ce que j'ai fait durant le match hier n'était pas très fair-play. Je te présente mes excuses pour t'avoir attaqué alors que tu avais le dos tourné. Sache cependant, que la prochaine fois, je ne te ferrai pas de cadeau ! »**

La Serpentard retourna à sa tale tandis que Harry et Ron encaissaient le choc. Hermione, trop, plongée dans un de ses livres, n'avait même pas fait attention à cette scène. Le brun qui s'attendait à des moqueries de la part de Malfoy après ce qui s'était passé, fut rassuré quand celui-ci entra dans la salle sans faire d'esclandre. Il alla s'installer à côté de Pansy sans lui dire bonjour, ou même lui accorder un regard. Blaise en face de lui n'avait pu s'empêcher de soupirer devant son comportement.

**« -Draco, tu comptes bouder toute la journée ? Pansy est allée s'excuser, et elle s'est inquiétée pour toi. Ce n'est pas largement suffisant ? **

**-A cause d'elle, toute l'école nous prend pour des tricheurs ! Tu sais très bien que je ne voulais pas de cette image !**

**-Mais Dray, je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Je voulais juste lui faire peur et...**

**-Et tu as faillit le tuer ! , explosa t-il. »**

Une bonne partie de la salle devint silencieuse. Les élèves n'étaient pas habitués à entendre le second Prince de Poudlard s'énerver ainsi de bon matin. Celui-ci semblait à bout, il se leva en annonçant qu'il les rejoindrait dans l'après-midi et quitta la Grande Salle sans avoir mangé. Pansy envoya un regard inquiet à Blaise. Harry avait assisté à la scène, il n'avait pas lâcher des yeux le Serpentard depuis qu'il était entré. Il demanda à Ron et Hermione de l'attendre, qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps. Il se leva à son tour et quitta la salle. Une fois dans le hall, le brun prit la direction des cachots. Malfoy était là, dans le couloir sombre, se dirigeant vers une statue qui représentait deux serpents entrelacés.

**« -Malfoy ! »**

Le blond s'était stoppé et venait de se tourner vers Harry. Dire qu'il avait l'air énervé était un euphémisme ! Il avait la mâchoire et les poings contractés, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

**« -Qu'est ce que tu me veux, Potter ?**

**-Te... Te remercier.**

**-Pas la peine. J'aurai du te laisser mourir, cela m'aurai attiré moins de problèmes !**

**-Pour tes blessures ? Excuse moi, je...**

**-Ça n'a rien à voir ! »**

Harry n'avait jamais vu Draco si en colère. Il commençait à regretter d'être venu le voir. Le blond se dirigea vers lui et la bloqua violemment contre un mur. Son avant bras sur le haut de son torse pour le maintenir et son visage près du sien. Ses yeux gris s'étaient assombris, une lueur de rage y brillait. Le Gryffondor n'avait jamais été aussi proche de son ennemi qu'à cet instant.

**« -Tu n'es qu'un emmerdeur Potter ! Tu ne fais attention à rien, c'est les autres qui doivent te venir en aide, à leurs risques et périls !**

**-Je me suis déjà excusé pour tes blessures !**

**-Je me fous de ça ! J'aurai pu mourir pour toi Potter ! C'est ça le problème !**

**-Si ça te dérange tant que ça de m'avoir sauvé la vie, pourquoi l'as-tu fait ?**

**-Je... Je ne sais pas. »**

La colère du blond sembla se calmer, cependant il continuait de maintenir Harry contre le mur. Celui-ci avait les yeux plongés dans les siens, à la recherche de la moindre de ses émotions. Le Serpentard retrouvait une respiration régulière, son visage à quelques centimètres du brun. Ses yeux dévièrent sur ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes qui lui faisait face. Il avait l'air hésitant, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir quel été la cause de cette hésitation. Puis, sans prévenir, Malfoy lui envoya son poing dans l'estomac et reparti vers l'entrée de sa salle commune en le laissant plié en deux par la douleur.

**« -Tu me répugnes Potter ! »**

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Blaise et lui s'étaient installés dans un coin sombre du bar, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Pansy et Théodore étaient partis s'acheter des nouvelles robes et des ingrédients pour le cour de potion. De là où il se trouvait, Draco pouvait voir Harry rire avec ses amis, un peu plus loin. Son meilleur ami, Blaise, lui racontait une anecdote mais il voyait clairement que le blond ne l'écoutait pas.

**« -Draco ?**

**-Hum...**

**-Il se passe quoi avec Potter ?**

**-Rien ! Qu'est ce que tu t'imagines encore !**

**-De un : tu l'as sauvé d'une mort certaine en te brisant cinq os. De deux : tu étais furieux contre Pansy pour l'avoir assommé et tu lui en veux encore. De trois : depuis qu'il est arrivé, tu ne l'as pas lâché des yeux et tu ne m'as plus écouté... Tu le détestes toujours autant ?**

**-Je le hais ! Lui et ses yeux verts, ses sourires, ses cheveux noirs en bataille, et surtout, lui et ses sales groupies ! »**

Le métis afficha un grand sourire. Harry Potter était l'obsession de son meilleur ami et ce, depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard. Cependant, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi préocupé par le cas Potter.

**« -Tu n'as jamais envisagé que tu pouvais faire autre chose que de le haïr, Draco ? »**

Le blond regarda enfin son meilleur ami, un regard assassin. Blaise avait visé dans le mille mais à voir sa réaction, Draco n'était pas prêt d'admettre que son meilleur ami puisse avoir raison. Non loin de là, Harry venait de raconter à ses amis l'épisode des cachots.

**« -Tu parles ! Mourir pour toi ! Il aurait repris sa trajectoire au dernier moment pour sauver sa peau !**

**-Oui, il est trop lâche pour faire ce genre d'acte. Pourquoi ris-tu Hermione ?**

**-Je ne suis pas sûre que tu es compris ce qui s'est déroulé sous tes yeux tout à l'heure, Harry ! »**

Le brun fronça les sourcils tandis que la jeune femme riait de plus belle. Ainsi Malfoy avait changé de sentiments envers Harry. Voilà qui devenait intéressant ! Ça ne l'étonnait pas du tout. Après tant d'année à se haïr, la brune était venue à la conclusion qu'ils finiraient bien par s'apprécier. Pas à ce point certes !


	3. Chapitre 3

Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard avaient cour de potion en commun chaque lundi matin. Les élèves s'étaient installés dans la salle depuis quelques minutes quand le chaudron de Neville explosa une fois encore, provoquant l'hilarité de la classe. Rogue s'approcha du pauvre jeune homme avec un sourire carnassier.

**« -Monsieur Londubat ! Ça tombe bien, je viens de recevoir deux tonneaux plein de bave de crapaud venimeux, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à mettre tout ça dans les bocaux. Votre retenue sera donc ce soir à dix heures dans mon bureau et dix points de moins pour Gryffondor ! »**

Le silence se fit de nouveau dans la salle. La chaleur moite qui y régnait, était étouffante. Harry avait enlevé sa robe de sorcier comme plusieurs autres garçons de la classe. Rogue était en train de leur énumérer les nombreuses caractéristiques de la potion qu'ils étaient en train de concocter, mais le jeune homme n'écoutait pas un mot de ses explications. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur Malfoy qui se trouvait au premier rang. Celui-ci avait aussi enlever sa robe de sorcier et donnait des conseils à Zabini pour finir la potion plus vite. Les paroles de Hermione étaient gravées dans son esprit. Qu'est ce qu'il n'avait pas compris ? Il avait beau se rejouer la situation, il ne trouvait pas. Perdu dans ses pensées, sa potion avait bien sûr ratée. Rogue se dirigea vers lui.

**« -Potter, cette potion est censée être orange et non pas rouge ! Vous allez la boire.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Vous avez très bien compris Potter. Nous allons voir quels sont les effets de votre potion. »**

Rogue envoya Harry au tableau avec un verre remplis de sa mixture. Le brun fixa le liquide dans le verre, hésitant. Avec sa chance, il avait préparé un poison puissant et allait mourir sous les yeux de ses camarades, sans avoir pu jouer le match contre Serpentard. Car oui, madame Bibine avait reporté le match de Gryffondor contre Serpentard au samedi de cette même semaine. Il porta le liquide à ses lèvres et avala difficilement. Harry était là, debout face à la classe, s'attendant au pire.

**« -Il semblerait que vous ayez juste concocté un vulgaire jus de citrouille Potter ! »**

Les Serpentard ricanèrent, le brun lança un regard noir à Malfoy. Cependant, il était de bonne humeur, pour une fois son professeur n'avait pas réussit à l'humilier totalement. Puis il y a eu ce petit détail qui lui fit perdre son sourire victorieux. Rogue s'était trompé, ce n'était pas un vulgaire jus qu'il avait préparé, mais un véritable aphrodisiaque. Harry mit ses mains dans les poches, essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler son érection bien présente.

**« -Professeur, je ne me sens pas bien. Pourrais-je aller aux toilettes s'il vous plaît ?**

**-Malfoy accompagnait le. »**

Le Serpentard se leva et sorti juste après Harry qui avançait devant. Le brun demanda à l'autre de l'attendre devant la porte tandis qu'il entrait dans les toilettes pour garçons. Draco soupira, cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'il attendait Potter, il commençait à en avoir marre. Le blond pénétra à son tour dans la pièce et s'apprêtait à appeler après le brun quand il entendit un... gémissement ? Draco s'approcha de la seule cabine qui était fermée et écouta attentivement. Il entendait Harry, qui haletait et poussait des gémissements étouffés. Malfoy afficha un petit sourire moqueur. Ainsi Potter avait réussit à faire un aphrodisiaque sous le nez de Rogue et c'en était sortis sans que leur professeur ne le remarque. Un véritable coup de maitre mais voilà qu'il devait s'abandonner au plaisir solitaire maintenant!

Harry poussa un autre gémissement, le blond perdit son sourire. Sa voix était cassée, son souffle irrégulié... Malfoy ferma les yeux, son front venant s'appuyer contre le bois de la porte. Aussitôt des images du brun lui vinrent à l'esprit, toutes plus érotiques les unes que les autres. Il s'imaginait Harry, nu, sur son lit, ses joues rougies par le plaisir, ses lèvres entrouvertes qui laissaient échapper par moment un souffle, les yeux presque fermés et le regard voilé, sa main sur son sexe tendu à l'extrême... Le brun poussa un autre gémissement, le Serpentard dut se mordre la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas en faire autant. Il essayait tant bien que mal de calmer son excitation en repoussant, en vain, ces illusions qui lui envahissaient l'esprit, mais à chaque fois qu'il y parvenait, Harry laissait échapper un autre soupir de plaisir et toutes ses tentatives étaient réduites à néant. Ses mains appuyées contre la porte, de chaque côté de son visage se refermèrent, il tremblait. La même vision du brun réapparu, cependant cette fois le blond se trouvait sur lui, sa langue et ses dents venant s'amuser de chaque parcelle de peau à portée. Au fur et à mesure que les visions de Draco devenaient de plus en plus poussées, le plaisir de Harry s'intensifiait. Quand enfin, il atteignit la jouissance dans un cri, Malfoy derrière la porte, y parvint aussi, se faisant saigner la lèvre pour ne pas hurler son plaisir. Le Serpentard baissa les yeux sur son pantalon et soupira, Harry encore sous l'effet euphorisant de l'orgasme ne l'entendit pas. Le blond se jeta un sort de nettoyage à l'aide de sa baguette et sorti rapidement. Draco était troublé, il n'avait jamais imaginé que le Gryffondor pouvait avoir un tel effet sur lui, et il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait énormément de ne pas être sorti quand il avait entendu Harry gémir. D'être resté là à l'écouter et à l'imaginer. Il lui avait fait atteindre la jouissance avec seulement ses soupirs ! Ce n'est pas censé arriver entre ennemis ! Blaise ne pouvait, non, Blaise ne devait pas avoir raison ! Ce n'était pas concevable !

**« -Malfoy ! »**

Le Serpentard sursauta légèrement, perdu dans ses pensées il n'avait pas vu Potter sortir. Celui-ci fixait ses lèvres, un sourcil levé.

**« -Tu saignes.**

**-Ce n'est rien. Dépêchons nous de rejoindre la salle, je n'ai pas envie de rater la fin du cour par ta faute !**

**-Il ne reste que dix minutes de toute façon.**

**-Oui mais j'ai suffisamment perdu de temps avec toi ! »**

Le blond commençait déjà à avancer, Harry traînait des pieds à l'arrière pensif. Voilà qu'à cause de Rogue, il se mettait à fantasmer sur Malfoy. En effet, pendant sa petite séance, des images du Serpentard n'avait cessé de lui venir à l'esprit. Satané potion ratée ! Il n'y avait que ça pour expliquer ces illusions !

**« -Harry ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tu t'es battu avec Malfoy ? Il a la lèvre ouverte ! »**

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient entrés à nouveau dans le cachot et avaient repris leurs places. A peine installé, Ron posait déjà tout un tas de questions au brun. Du côté des Serpentard, Blaise affichait un grand sourire et Malfoy lui envoya un regard assassin.

**« -Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses Zabini !**

**-Pas la peine de les imaginer... Et ton érection ?**

**-La ferme ! »**

Le métis du réprimer une crise de fou rire. Car sans sa robe de sorcier, et malgré ses efforts, l'héritier Malfoy avait du mal à dissimuler son excitation. Lui, pourtant si doué pour cacher ses sentiments ! Des images du Survivant l'assaillant toujours, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Blaise ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé là bas mais une chose était sûre, son meilleur ami allait avoir de plus en plus de mal à se voiler la face.


	4. Chapitre 4

Les joueurs étaient en train de voler tandis que Harry leur hurlait des recommandations. C'était un mercredi après-midi de novembre où la pluie et le vent faisaient rage. Les Gryffondor étaient trempés et frigorifiés mais étaient plus que motivés pour le match retour qui les opposerai, encore une fois, à Serpentard. Cela faisait deux bonnes heures qu'ils avaient débuté l'entraînement et celui-ci touchait à sa fin. Les autres joueurs allèrent dans les vestiaires prendre une bonne douche chaude pour se réchauffer tandis que leur capitaine rangeait les différents balles dans la grosse malle. Il pose son balais sur la caisse, attrapa les poignets et se dirigea tant bien que mal vers le petit bâtiment. Une fois à l'abri, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Certes, il était encore gelé, mais la pluie ne venait plus se frapper contre ses épaules. Le brun rangea la malle dans le placard et son balais dans un autre un peu plus loin où se trouvait déjà ceux de son équipe. Il ferma la porte à l'aide d'un sort. Chaque maison disposait de ce minuscule espace pour leurs équipement. Seul les capitaines pouvaient l'ouvrir. Cela évitait ainsi les tricheries et autres coups bas entre ennemis. Harry entendit la porte d'entrée principale calquer et des éclats de voix se répandre dans le couloir. Les Serpentard venaient d'arriver, ils avaient réservé le terrain à cette heure-ci. Quelques secondes après, Harry se retrouva face à Malfoy. Celui-ci était aussi trempé que lui, ses cheveux blonds presque blanc, tombaient sur son visage.

**« -Potter, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?**

**-Je m'entrainais avec mon équipe. »**

Il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans leurs voix, leurs tons n'avaient jamais été aussi neutres et Harry comptait bien en profiter. Il semblait que Draco faisait des efforts considérables pour l'éviter depuis le lundi matin. Le brun avait eu du mal à l'admettre mais ses disputes avec le Serpentard, lui manquaient énormément ! Encore une fois, Malfoy voulait l'esquiver, il avança vers lui et le contourna pour aller sur le stade, seulement cette fois, le Survivant ne lui laissa pas le temps de parvenir à s'enfuir. Il attrapa le blond par le bras et le bloqua contre le mur.

**« -Pourquoi me fuis-tu Malfoy ?**

**-Je ne te fuis pas Potter ! Je ne veux plus te voir, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu me répugnes ! »**

Harry se laissa envahir par la rage, il en avait marre d'être le gentil garçon que tout le monde connaissait. Il se rapprocha de Malfoy, collant son corps contre le sien pour le bloquer totalement. Sa main sur la gorge de Draco, légèrement serrée. Le Serpentard ne se sentait pas à l'aise du tout. Potter était proche, beaucoup trop proche, mais il gardait son masque d'impassibilité.

**« -Arrêtes de me dire ça, la fouine !**

**-Pourquoi ? Nous sommes ennemies ! Ne t'attends pas à ce que je t'idolâtre comme tous les autres !**

**-Tu te trompes ! Nous sommes plus ennemies ! Et ça depuis que tu as commencé à t'enfuir à chaque fois que tu m'apercevais au détour d'un couloir ! Tu ne veux plus m'affronter ! Pourquoi ?! »**

Draco ne su pas quoi répondre, il n'arrivait pas à trouver de mensonge assez convaincant. Car oui, Potter avait raison... Celui-ci attendait une réplique ou une insulte, mais qui ne venait pas. Il se recula et laissa sa main retomber. Son regard se fit mesquin, hautain.

**« -Tu es devenu pathétique Malfoy. »**

Son ton était cassant, ses mots s'abattirent sur le blond avec fracas. Draco sentit quelque chose se briser au fond de lui. C'était douloureux. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait pu blesser le grand Malfoy, mais lui, ce foutu saint Potter y était parvenu. Le Serpentard senti la rage prendre place en lui, son regard se fit haineux, il n'avait jamais détesté le Gryffondor autant qu'en cet instant ! Le blond se jeta sur lui, son poing s'abattant sur sa joue. Harry perdit l'équilibre, entraînant dans sa chute Draco. Celui-ci voulait lui faire mal autant qu'il venait de le faire souffrir ! Harry ne se laissait pas dominer si facilement et rendait les coups à son adversaire.

**« -Arrêtez vous deux ! »**

Blaise et Neville se précipitaient vers eux, et les séparèrent rapidement. Ils étaient en train de leur passer un savon mais les deux jeunes hommes ne leur portait aucune attention. Leurs souffles étaient erratiques et tout deux étaient couvert de sang. Leurs deux amis n'avaient jamais vu une de leur bagarre dégénérer à ce point ! Malfoy avait la lèvre et l'arcade ouverte, Potter le nez cassé et un œil au beurre noir. Ils étaient encore en train de se tuer du regard quand Harry se mit à sourire.

**« -Te revoilà Malfoy !**

**-Tu espérais pouvoir te débarrasser de moi Potter ? »**

Le même sourire malicieux était présent sur le visage du Serpentard. Les deux autres jeunes hommes étaient devenus silencieux, se fixant droit dans les yeux cherchant chez l'autre une réponse à leurs soudaine changements de comportement. Harry se releva et Draco ne tarda pas à en faire autant. Le brun prit la parole en premier.

**« -On va à l'infirmerie, débrouillez vous sans votre capitaine pour l'entrainement !**

**-Il est hors de question que je te laisse seul avec Malfoy, Harry !**

**-Londubat, on s'est déjà tapé dessus, on ne va pas recommencer. »**

Blaise afficha un sourire moqueur alors que Neville se résignait à les laisser partir seuls. Les deux jeunes hommes traversèrent rapidement le parc sous la pluie battante et entrèrent dans le grand hall vide. Ils parvinrent en peu de temps dans le couloir que menait à l'infirmerie. Harry brisa le silence qui avait régné jusqu'alors entre eux.

**« -Alors ?**

**-Alors quoi, Potter ?**

**-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu t'obstinais à m'éviter. »**

Draco se stoppa net, Harry se tourna vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard. Le blond savait que s'il ne lui donnait pas de réponse, le Survivant allait l'harceler jusqu'à l'obtenir. Alors oui, il comptait répondre pour retrouver sa tranquillité. Malfoy s'approcha du brun et agrippa son col à deux mains. Le Gryffondor s'attendait à recevoir un autre coup qui ne vint pas. Son regard se plongea dans celui du Serpentard.

**« -Tu es trop curieux le balafré.**

**-Je suis un abruti de Gryffondor, la fouine. »**

Un sourire amusé prit place sur les lèvres rosâtres de Malfoy, Que Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer. Même couvertes de sang, elles restaient terriblement attirantes. Il ne tenait qu'à lui de combler les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leurs deux visages. Cependant, il dut réprimer ses pulsions in extrémiste pour écouter la réponse de Malfoy qui semblait lui aussi un peu perdu.

« **-Je t'aie entendu, la dernière fois, dans les toilettes. J'étais entré pour venir te chercher et... je t'aie entendu gémir...**

**-Oh. Je suis désolé, j'étais persuadé d'être seul...**

**-C'est assez étrange d'entre son ennemie de toujours avoir un orgasme.**

**-Tu as aimé Malfoy ?**

**-Pourquoi Potter ? Tu me fais une proposition ? »**

Inconsciemment, l'un et l'autre s'étaient rapprochés. Harry avait même passé ses bras derrière les reins du blond. Leurs souffles s'étaient accélérés, Draco pouvait sentir la respiration brûlante du Gryffondor sur ses lèvres. Aucun des deux n'osaient lâcher du regard les yeux de l'autre. Leurs corps ainsi collés ne laissaient aucun doute sur leur état d'excitation.

« **-Malfoy, on devrait...**

**-Se séparer ?**

**-J'en ai pas envie.**

**-Moi non plus. »**

Le Serpentard baissa le regard, le fixant sur les lèvres entrouvertes du brun. Cela faisait deux nuits. Deux nuits qu'il rêvait d'elles, parcourant son corps, lui murmurant à l'oreille des mots que jamais le Gryffondor ne lui dirait... Trois jours qu'il se rappelait sans cesse des gémissements si excitants qu'elles avaient laissé échapper. Malfoy le savait, il allait craquer. Le blond s'approcha, ses lèvres effleurant celles d'Harry. A ce contact, le brun ferma les yeux et ses mains s'agrippèrent au pull de Malfoy. Il y avait ce goût métallique, ce goût de sang, le sang du Serpentard mélangé au sien. Il allait l'embrasser, son ennemi depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Son cœur battait vite, mais pas de rage. Pour la première fois ? Non cette sensation d'excitation, de bien être... Harry et Draco l'avait déjà ressenti avant...

**« -Messieurs Malfoy et Potter ! Cessez de vous battre ! »**

Aussitôt que madame Pomfresh était apparue, les deux garçons s'étaient séparés et heureusement ! L'infirmière avait sorti sa baguette pour lancer un Stupéfix, le trait de lumière rouge passa entre eux. Elle se précipita ensuite à leurs côtés.

« **-Par Merlin ! Vous êtes blessées ! Mais quand allez vous cesser ces querelles ? Je me vois dans l'obligation de prévenir vos directeurs de maison ! Ils se chargeront de vos punitions respectives ! »**

Mais les jeunes hommes n'écoutaient pas un mot des réprimandes de l'infirmière. Ils avaient faillit commettre une grosse erreur. Harry fuyait le regard du blond, honteux de s'être laissé faire tandis que Draco le fusillait des yeux, le tenant pour entièrement responsable de ce changement étrange entre eux.


	5. Chapitre 5

Désolé pour l'attente de ce chapitre, et en plus je n'ai aucune excuse à donner… Bon si y a bien mon BAC mais je n'ai pas passé trois mois sur ça… Alors j'espère me faire pardonner avec ce chapitre ^^'

Bonne Lecture !

Le voilà, encore une fois, face à lui, baguette en main, prêt à lui lancer un sort. Son regard était haineux et désireux, il voulait le voir soumis à lui. Tout deux avaient ce petit sourire en coin. Les élèves s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux, leurs affrontements attiraient toujours autant de monde. Puis leurs baguettes fendirent l'air, chacun criant le sort que l'autre allait recevoir. Cependant, cette fois, les jeunes hommes n'eurent pas le temps de se blesser.

**« -Expelliarmus ! »**

Deux voix avaient retentis. Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent projetés à l'opposé de l'autre tandis que leurs baguettes respectives allaient prendre place dans la main d'Hermione et dans celle de Blaise. Les deux ennemis étaient pitoyablement étalés par terre. Leurs meilleurs amis fendaient la foule pour les rejoindre. La brune avait l'air enragé alors que le métis affichait un sourire crispé.

**« -Harry James Potter ! Quand vas-tu cesser de te comporter comme un enfant !**

**-Draco Lucius Malfoy, je te rappelle que nous disputons un match important dans deux jours. Si tu veux te blesser, libre à toi ! Cependant l'équipe ne te ratera pas ! »**

Après de nombreux sermons et menaces, les deux jeunes hommes repartirent chacun de leurs côtés sans leurs amis. Ceux-ci avaient préféré garder leurs baguettes magiques pendant la pause pour ne pas avoir à les séparer une nouvelle fois. Ils attendirent de les voir disparaître à l'angle du couloir pour se parler.

**« -Granger, tu le maternes trop.**

**-Zabini, depuis quand menaces-tu tes amis ? »**

Un silence pesant prit place entre eux. Leurs regards toujours fixés sur les deux couloirs vides. La foule des élèves s'était dissipée, il ne restait plus qu'eux. Soudain, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, comme s'ils venaient de se rendre compte de la présence de l'autre.

**« -Tu es au courant pour Malfoy – Harry ? »**

Tout deux affichèrent le même sourire victorieux. Ainsi, ces deux crétins commençaient à éprouver un même sentiment pour l'autre et ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Ou plutôt ne voulait pas s'en rendre compte.

**« -Tu penses qu'il y a une quelconque chance pour qu'ils ouvrent les yeux ?**

**-Malfoy a l'air mal parti, pour l'instant il n'est pas prêt à admettre avoir des sentiments ! »**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ron avait beau lui parler de Quidditch, sujet qui passionnait pourtant Harry, le brun n'écoutait pas un mot de son ami. Il restait là, à fixer le tableau d'un air rageur et envoyait balader Hermione à chaque fois qu'elle lui adressait la parole. Le roux ne supportait plus de le voir traiter sa copine ainsi.

**« -Harry ! Arrête de t'en prendre à Hermione comme ça, elle ne t'a rien fait !**

**-Elle m'a empêché de me battre avec cette fouine de Malfoy ! »**

Ses deux meilleurs amis le regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Oui, Harry n'était pas d'humeur et il n'avait pas envie de se montrer aimable. Il s'excuserait auprès de la brune plus tard. Pour l'instant, il lui en voulait d'avoir mis fin à son altercation avec Malfoy. Sa rage décuplait quand la seule raison de son amertume lui venait à l'esprit. Si Hermione n'avait pas été là, ils auraient fini leur combat aux poings. Et Harry désirait plus que tout sentir le corps du blond contre lui. Il se maudissait pour cela !

Le professeur Bins n'avait pas cessé de conter l'histoire des trolls de l'est quand Harry s'était levé en rage et avait quitté la salle.

**« -Draco, je t'aime.**

**-Blaise va te faire !**

**-Tu me réponds enfin ! Tu es en manque de Potter ou quoi ? »**

S'il n'était pas doté d'un self contrôle à toute épreuve, Malfoy aurait envoyé une droite à son meilleur ami. Le Serpentard paraissait calme mais la réalité était tout autre. Son cœur battait à un rythme beaucoup trop rapide ! Il détestait Blaise pour l'avoir séparé du Gryffondor. Un peu plus et il aurait pu sentir la chaleur du brun contre lui. Draco se gifla intérieurement pour penser à Potter ainsi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La journée touchait à sa fin, le repas dans la Grande Salle avait été servis, ce soir là, les elfes de maison avaient donné leur maximum pour préparer le meilleur des festins. Cependant Harry ne toucha pas à son assiette, il n'avait pas faim. Dans la journée, il s'était décidé à présenter des excuses à Hermione, la pauvre, avait subis sa colère sans raison. La jeune femme lui répondit que ce n'était pas important et qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, accompagné bien sûr de cet étrange sourire énigmatique qu'elle avait l'habitude d'afficher quand elle venait de percer un mystère.

Alors que la jeune femme semblait se soucier de l'humeur d'Harry, Ron piquait dans l'assiette de son meilleur ami les morceaux de viande que celui-ci ne daignait manger.

**« -Harry, ça ne va pas ?**

**-Hum… Non ce n'est rien, je me demande quelles tactiques on pourrait utiliser contre les Serpentard…**

**-Il faut qu'on leur montre ce qu'on a dans le ventre !, s'exclama Ron.**

**-Pour l'instant je dirai le repas de Harry, se moqua Hermione.**

**-Mais il n'a pas touché à son assiette une seule fois Mione ! Je respecte le travail des elfes en me sacrifiant pour ne laisser aucun reste ! »**

Les deux amis furent heureux de voir que le brun commençait à retrouver le sourire. Quelques minutes après il plaisantait avec eux et semblait avoir oublié ses soucis pour l'instant.

Malfoy quand à lui le fixait de sa table. Qu'est ce qu'il avait ce soir à rire comme ça ? Lui qui tirait la tronche deux minutes avant, le voila tout sourire avec Granger et la Belette ! Blaise lui donna un coup de coude et se pencha vers son oreille, avec un air un peu trop malicieux sur le visage.

**« -Pansy m'a avoué ce matin qu'elle trouvait Potter plutôt mignon ?**

**-Pourquoi me dis tu ça à moi ! Je m'en contre fiche de Pansy et ses lubies étranges !**

**-Non mais elle n'a pas tord avoue… **

**-Tu es gay toi maintenant ?**

**-Ne dis pas des bêtises ! Je sais apprécier les bonnes choses c'est tout ! **

**-Potter n'est pas une bonne chose ! » **

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cela faisait déjà deux longues heures qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir. A force de se tourner et se retourner dans ses draps, le sommeil l'avait quitté. Contrairement à son meilleur ami dont les ronflements lui parvenaient aux oreilles. Tout ça parce qu'il ne cessait de penser au match qu'il les attendait. Enfin il n'y avait pas uniquement cette raison. Le jeune homme imaginait la fin du duel entre lui et Malfoy durant lequel, ils devaient à tout prix remporter la victoire sur l'autre grâce au Vif d'Or. Mais son imagination s'égarait un peu trop, _il arrivait dans les vestiaires des Serpentard._

_Malfoy se tenait en plein milieu de la pièce, en face de lui, ne portant plus rien d'autre qu'un boxer noir qui faisait contraste avec sa peau pâle. Ce satané sourire moqueur était plaqué sur ses lèvres, Harry n'avait qu'une envie c'était de le faire disparaître._

_**« -Potter… Tu es revenu me faire un sale coup pour**__**fêter ta victoire… Ou je te manque déjà… »**_

_Oh oui… Harry voulait faire disparaître ce satané sourire ! Il s'avança vers Draco et attrapa sa nuque pour venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il allait le faire taire cette petite fuine, il allait tellement le faire jou…_

Le Gryffondor revint à la réalité. Cet idiot fantasmait sur son pire ennemie ! Mais quel crétin !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Le brun était penché sur son torse, ses yeux emplis de désir, plongés dans les siens, un sourire insolent sur les lèvres. Malfoy sentait sa main descendre de plus en plus bas, alors que ses lèvres venaient de se refermer sur le bout de chaire rose. Le blond se cambra, la respiration de plus en plus difficile. La main de Potter venait de s'emparer de son sexe, tandis qu'il s'amuser à passer son index sur le gland rougis, sa bouche parsemait son ventre de baisers et de morsures. Draco perdait pied, son monde se réduisait aux lèvres, à la langue et aux mains d'Harry. Le Serpentard pouvait maintenant sentir son souffle venir caresser sa verge. Malfoy se détendit et plongea son regard voilé dans les émeraudes amusées et perverses du brun._

_**« - Supplie-moi Malfoy.**_

_**-Tu rêves Pot... Nnh... Pas là... Enlève-le !**_

_**-Pourquoi ? Ça à l'air de te plaire de sentir mon doigt en toi.**_

_**-Tu... te trompes... Ha ! »**_

_Le Gryffondor venait de passer le bout de sa langue sur le haut de son sexe. Le blond lui lança un regard assassin, nettement neutralisé par la lueur de désir, auquel le Survivant répondit en passant la petite coupable sur ses lèvres gonflées et rougies. Il senti un second doigt rentré en lui, un mélange de douleur et d'excitation prit possession de son corps. Harry venait de gagner._

_**« -Harry... Je t'en supplie... »**_

_Sans prévenir le brun prit entièrement son membre dressé faisant hurler le blond. Il débuta un lent va et vient qui suivait le rythme de ses doigts, rapidement Malfoy mouvait ses hanches, Harry posa sa main libre sur son bassin pour le bloquer, provoquant un soupir de frustration chez le Serpentard. Le brun accéléra ses allers et venues sur son sexe, la respiration de Draco devenait de plus en plus rapide. Harry retira ses doigts et délaissa son sexe, le Serpentard lui lança un regard furieux. Le Gryffondor affichait un sourire des plus pervers, alors que Draco prit une magnifique teinte rouge. Il pouvait sentir le sexe du Gryffon se frotter à ses fesses. C'était si bon et si…_

Pénible ! Blaise Zabini, maudissait son meilleur ami et ses rêves érotiques qui le réveillaient en plein milieu de la nuit ! Par moment il avait des envies de meurtres sur la personne de Draco. En plus, on ne pouvait pas se servir de ses petits fantasmes d'une nuit contre lui puisque Monsieur Parfait, poussait des gémissements à faire virer de bord n'importe quels hétéros !


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonjour à tous !

Voila le chapitre 6, l'avant dernier ^^ J'espère avoir été plus rapide cette fois pour le publier et que vous allez l'apprécier ! Le dernier chapitre est en cours d'écriture, et je crains qu'il soit plus long que les autres, donc ça risque de prendre un peu plus de temps.

En attendant, merci à tous pour vous reviews =) J'ai répondu à certains via le site de Fanfiction, mais je trouve que c'est vraiment pas top pour donner des réponses =/

Voila, sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^

Le soleil se levait ce matin sur Poudlard. La nuit avait été courte pour certains. Harry faisait parti de ces personnes qui avaient manqué le réveil. D'habitude, c'était à Ron de le réveiller dans ces cas là, mais cette fois-ci le roux semblait tout simplement avoir oublié son meilleur ami. Le Gryffondor se tourna une dernière fois vers son réveil, avant de s'apercevoir que les cours avaient déjà commencé depuis vingts bonnes minutes. Il se sorti précipitamment de son lit et se dirigea en courant vers la salle de bain. Il se lava tout aussi rapidement et ne prit pas la peine de se sécher correctement les cheveux avant de s'habiller. Mc Gonagall n'allait pas apprécier du tout son très mais vraiment très léger retard. Qu'importe, Harry dévala les escaliers de sa tour pour arriver dans la salle commune où se trouvait seulement quelques premières années qui n'avaient pas cours ce matin là. Il les salua très brièvement d'un signe de la main, passa le tableau de la Grosse Dame qui le sermonna sur sa délicatesse, et se précipita vers sa salle de classe.

Après cinq minutes de course effrénée à travers les différents couloirs de Poudlard. Le Gryffondor se trouvait devant la porte, la chemise à moitié ouverte, un nœud de cravate plus que pitoyable et les cheveux trempés. Il boutonna les derniers boutons de sa chemise, laissa tomber le problème de sa cravate et enfila sa robe de sorcier pour dissimuler les dégâts. Il toqua à la porte et attendit quelques secondes la permission de rentrer. Dans la salle était installé tous les élèves de Serpentard à par Zabini et de tous les Gryffondor. Mc Gonagall le regarda très sévèrement, retira dix points à Gryffondor à cause de son retard et lui ordonna d'aller s'asseoir sans faire de bruit. Harry regarda les places encore libres dans la salle, il y avait une chaise vide au premier rang mais où le professeur de métamorphose avait déposé une cage contenant une vingtaine de petits oiseaux, puis une autre place à côté de Malfoy. Harry adressa un regard noir au blond mais n'eut d'autres choix que de s'installer à ses côtés.

Mc Gonagall était déjà repartie dans ses explications, tandis que Harry sortait ses affaires de son sac pour prendre des notes. Malfoy écoutait d'une oreille distraite son professeur et semblait plus concentré sur les agissements de Potter. Celui-ci s'en rendit rapidement compte et n'ayant que très peu de patience, il se tourna vers le Serpentard, avec ce même regard froid que d'habitude et s'adressa à lui.

**« -Qui y a t-il Malfoy !**

**-Tu n'aurais pas croisé Blaise dans les couloirs ?**

**-Bien sûr que non, je ne viens pas des cachots !**

**-Oh pardon, je pensais que tu étais son plan cul de la nuit passée !**

**-Blaise n'est pas du tout mon genre et tu le sais ! »**

Malfoy le regarda avec des yeux ronds quand à Harry il se rendit compte que sa phrase n'avait pas de sens dans une conversation avec Malfoy. Depuis quand le blond connaissait les attirances sexuelles du Gryffondor ? Décidément il était très mal réveillé ce matin. Le Serpentard lui fit finalement un sourire moqueur qui l'énerva un peu plus puis tourna la tête vers le tableau sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Blaise Zabini arriva dix minutes après lui en jetant un regard méchant à son meilleur ami qui s'en moqua totalement. Malfoy n'avait pas voulu le réveiller ce matin, très sympathique de sa part quand on sait qu'à cause de lui, il n'avait quasiment pas pu dormir de la nuit. Mc Gonagall enleva la cage, et il fut obligé de s'asseoir à côté de Neville. Bien sûr, il avait eu droit à la même sanction. Dix points en moins pour Serpentard.

Une heure était déjà passée, il ne restait que une demi-heure et les élèves seraient libres. Depuis qu'Harry s'était installé, ni lui ni Malfoy ne s'étaient adressés la parole. Le Gryffondor avait commencé à gribouiller quelques trucs sur sa feuille, et le Serpentard se contentait de le regarder faire sans rien dire. Ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça, passer un cours entier à côté du blond quand celui-ci ne faisait pas de remarques abjectes. Draco ne suivait donc plus le cours, et Harry non plus, cependant, Mc Gonagall ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ce petit détail.

**« -Et donc, ton genre c'est ? »**

Potter releva les yeux vers lui, ne comprenant apparemment pas le sens de sa question. C'est vrai qu'il était un Gryffondor, donc un élève avec un esprit peu développé, mais delà à ne plus se souvenir de leur conversation d'il y a seulement une heure ! C'était consternant. Malfoy soupira, lassé de devoir encore une fois s'expliquer au brun.

**« -Ton genre de mec ?**

**-Qui t'a dit que je préférais les mecs !**

**-Le fait que tu n'avais pas l'air si dégouté que ça quand j'ai parlé de Blaise et toi dans un lit.**

**-C'est un peu plus compliqué...**

**-Bi ? Bref, on s'en fiche. Ton genre ?**

**-Non mais de quoi je me mêle Malfoy ! Tu es pire qu'une fouine ! A mettre ton museau là où ça ne te regarde pas !**

**-Tu n'es pas drôle Potty et en plus tu vas nous faire repérer à crier ainsi.**

**-Tais toi, je ne veux plus t'entendre. »**

Malfoy ne répondit pas et ils passèrent la dernière demi heure dans un silence pesant. Dès que la sonnerie retenti, Harry rangea très rapidement ses affaires et se précipita à l'extérieur de la salle. Il fut très vite rejoins par Hermione et Ron. Ce dernier avait l'air de sortir de son lit. Ils partirent vers le parc où ils passaient souvent leurs deux heures de libre du vendredi. La bande d'ami s'installa sous un arbre, à l'ombre du soleil.

**« -Alors Harry, ce cours avec la fouine ?**

**-Y a pire. Comme une heure de retenue avec Rusard. »**

Les trois amis se mirent à rire tandis que Ron faisait une parfaite imitation de ce surveillant trop acharné dans son travail. Ils plaisantèrent encore pendant de longues minutes jusqu'au moment où Hermione leur rappela qu'ils devaient rendre un devoir de potion à Rogue le lundi suivant. Bien qu'Harry savait que son devoir fait ou non, Rogue allait encore lui décerner un zéro.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

L'heure du dîner était arrivé, et la journée de Malfoy avait été très agitée. Blaise avait décidé de le mettre de mauvaise humeur et Pansy, elle, n'arrêtait pas de faire des commentaires sur Potter. Ce qui jouait beaucoup sur les nerfs du Serpentard qui envoya valser son amie à grand renfort de sarcasmes. Il entra dans la Grande Salle et alla s'installer à sa table, sans même un regard vers son ennemi, Blaise derrière lui rouspétait encore contre la mauvaise humeur du blond et de son humour court. Une fois assit, il se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir, le métis lui répondit alors en tirant la langue d'un air enfantin, haussement de sourcil de la part de Malfoy, vanne sur Potter de la part de Blaise, un point pour le métis.

Draco daigna enfin lever les yeux vers Harry, celui-ci était en train de parler à la belette qui semblait être très concentrée sur le sujet de conversation. Les cheveux du brun avait l'air d'être humides et sa chemise aussi était trempée. Le temps changeait très rapidement à Poudlard, ils avaient du subir la pluie lors de leur entrainement de ce soir. Le temps de revenir au château, ils avaient finis par arriver avec leurs vêtements humides, qui leurs collaient aux corps. Bien évidement ce n'était pas le corps de la belette qui intéressait Malfoy, lui préférait celui de son meilleur ami. Ses yeux vagabondèrent un peu plus sur le torse que la chemise devenue transparente et moulante, laissait apercevoir. Avec le froid, les tétons rosés pointaient fièrement, le brun n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte de l'effet que cela pouvait avoir sur Malfoy. Le Serpentard se surprit à penser qu'il aurait aimer recouvrir son torse de baisers et de morsures pour finalement parvenir à ses bouts de chairs qu'il aurait pu mordre, lécher, sucer, à loisir. Harry releva la tête à cet instant en souriant à Weasley, sourire qu'il perdit instantanément en croisant son regard. Cependant il n'y avait pas de haine à travers ses deux prunelles émeraudes, juste de la surprise, et Draco comprit que le Gryffondor l'avait attrapé pendant qu'il avait laissé son esprit vagabonder.

Blaise était en train de lui parler d'une élève de Serdaigle qu'il trouvait plutôt mignonne mais Draco s'en fichait totalement. Il se sentait affreusement mal, et n'était même pas capable de soutenir le regard de Potter. Cette situation devenait un vrai enfer. Le blond se leva soudainement, faisant sursauter certains Serpentard installés à ses côtés, et quitta la Grande Salle.

Harry ne se sentait pas bien non plus de son côté. Il avait regardé Malfoy sortir sans pour autant bouger le petit doigt. Depuis quand le blond le regardait-il avec autant de désir dans les yeux ? Le Gryffondor était troublé, il ne répondit pas à Ron quand celui-ci lui demanda pourquoi la fouine avait quitté sa table laissant sur le cul tous ses camarades, ni quand il l'interpella pour lui demander où lui allait. Harry s'était levé et tel un automate, il se dirigeait vers les grandes portes, puis vers celles menant au cachot. Une fois franchies, il vit Malfoy, assit, à même le sol, les genoux remontés vers son torse, la tête basculée en arrière les yeux fermés, tandis qu'une main s'était posée sur sa nuque. Le cœur du brun rata un battement, il était magnifique, comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte avant ce soir ?

**« -Malfoy... »**

Le Serpentard n'ouvrit pas les yeux, mais Harry remarqua qu'il s'était crispé en l'entendant. Puis il soupira et réussit un peu à se calmer, du moins en apparence. Malfoy n'avait toujours pas prit la peine de le regarder. Le Gryffondor s'avança un peu plus vers lui, mais la voix froide de Draco l'arrêta dans son mouvement.

**« -Potter, qu'est ce que tu veux ?**

**-C'était quoi, ça, dans la Grande Salle ?**

**-Oh je vois. »**

Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, mais son regard n'avait plus rien à voir avec le désir qu'il exprimait précédemment, maintenant on ne pouvait y voir que de la haine et de la rage mais Harry ne savait pas si elles lui étaient réellement destinées.

**« -Tu n'es là que pour te moquer de la sale fouine qui est tombée sous le charme de Saint Potter ! »**

Le Gryffondor était abasourdi. Malfoy ne pouvait pas dire un truc comme ça et avoir l'air de s'en moquer totalement. Celui-ci se leva et fit face à son ennemi, s'attendant peut être à un coup de sa part pour déclencher une bagarre entre eux, comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Pourtant rien n'était habituelle dans cette situation, et ils le savaient. Harry se rapprocha un peu plus, son corps maintenant à quelques millimètres de celui de Draco.

**« -Tu te trompes Malfoy je ne suis pas là pour rire. Mais je suppose que tu ne me crois pas un seul instant ? »**

L'homme en face, lui adressa un sourire ironique. Potter commençait à le connaître un peu trop à son goût. Il attrapa le col de celui-ci et rapprocha ses lèvres de l'oreille du brun, sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle, Harry frissonna.

**« -Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à trouver un moyen de me le prouver...**

**-Ce serait beaucoup trop simple Malfoy. Je te propose un truc. Demain, à la fin du match, le vainqueur aura tous droits sur l'autre. Si vraiment je te tends un sale coup, alors tu sera humilié devant toute l'école. Dans le cas contraire, c'est toi qui pourra profiter. »**

Un match de Quidditch, Malfoy allait accepter, bien que tous deux savaient que la victoire était dans la poche pour le brun. Le Serpentard recula de quelques millimètres et s'arrêta à hauteur des lèvres de son ennemi. Il fixa celles-ci des yeux, puis remonta vers le regard du Gryffondor.

**« -J'accepte. »**

Comme pour lui donner sa parole, il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de Harry. Ce n'était qu'un simple baiser, remplit de douceur pourtant. Ça ne dura que quelques secondes, mais une vraie tempête venait de se déclencher dans le cœur et l'esprit des deux ennemis. Quand ils rouvrirent les yeux, c'était pour mieux se noyer dans le regard de l'autre. Et une nouvelle fois, Harry vint à la rencontre de Draco, l'embrassant cette fois un peu plus fortement. Malfoy s'accrocha un peu plus à son col tandis qu'Harry avait passé une main dans sa nuque. Puis le baiser cessa, trop vite pour le Serpentard qui n'avait pas prit la peine de rouvrir les yeux.

**« -La suite sera pour demain Draco... »**

Le Serpentard sourit. Il ouvrit les yeux mais Potter avait déjà disparu. Ce jeu l'amusait déjà beaucoup, et demain, il était hors de question qu'il laisse la victoire si facilement au Gryffondor. Après tout, n'était-il pas dans la maison où les plus beaux coups d'espièglerie étaient inventés ? Il lui restait une nuit et une journée entière pour échafauder son piège.


	7. Chapitre 7

Les élèves étaient réuni dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Les conversations pour la plupart se dirigeaient vers le match qui allait opposer Serpentard et Gryffondor ce soir au stade. L'enthousiasme des Poufsouffle n'arrivait pas à atteindre l'équipe des rouge et or, malgré les nombreux encouragements en leur faveur. Les Serdaigle étaient plus discrets et semblaient rester neutre, quand aux Serpentard, ils discutaient entres eux stratégies, techniques d'attaques et manœuvres plus malveillantes. Bien sûr le capitaine de l'équipe n'écoutait pas un mot de leurs explications, Malfoy avait d'autres choses plus importantes à penser que des petits soucis de supporters. Son regard restait bloqué sur son assiette, qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas touché une seule fois. Harry de son côté avait l'air tout aussi perdu, essayant tant bien que mal de calmer son meilleur ami et Neville. Ce dernier avait eu le malheur de lui dire que les Serpentard semblaient être beaucoup trop sûrs d'eux et qu'ils auraient peut être la victoire depuis l'entrée de Harry dans l'équipe.

L'après midi, Hermione avait insisté pour qu'ils aillent tous les trois à Pré-au-Lard, Ron avait rapidement accepté en pensant à toutes les sucreries de Honeydukes. Harry pensa qu'encore une fois, son meilleur ami n'était qu'un goinfre ! Lui avait fait plus de manières, il avait accepté d'y aller seulement quand son amie l'avait menacé de malédictions terrifiantes. Le brun en frissonnait encore de peur quand il avançait dans la grande rue. Plusieurs élèves se baladaient aussi, et ils furent étonnés d'en apercevoir quelques uns avec des écharpes aux couleurs des deux maisons qui s'affronteraient le soir même. Le trafic d'objets détournés pour les supportes, vendu par les jumeaux Weasley, avait été stoppé par Rusard. Depuis le stade s'était vidé de toutes banderoles magiques animées et autres objets de ce genre. Il faut dire que les deux Gryffondor s'étaient amusés à animer les joueurs de façon à ce qu'ils fassent des gestes obscènes à l'équipe adverse.

**« -D'où viennent tous ces trucs ?**

**-Zonko a, je ne sais pas comment, apprit que le match opposant Serpentard et Gryffondor aller se passer ce soir. Il en a fait un petit commerce.**

**-Je vais y faire un tour, on se rejoint chez Honeydukes plus tard. »**

Harry se dirigea vers le magasin de farces et attrapes, croisant plusieurs élèves qui lui lançaient des encouragements au passage, le brun répondait poliment avec un sourire ou un geste de la main puis continuait sa route. En entrant dans la boutique, il fut d'abord choqué par la foule des élèves présents. Tous semblaient très occupés et aucun d'entre eux n'avaient remarqué l'entrée du Survivant, ce qui arrangeait bien ce dernier. Toute la boutique avait prit les couleurs de sa maison et de celle de Salazar Serpentard. Le Gryffondor avança un peu plus dans la boutique, bousculant quelques cinquièmes années au passage. Il jeta des regards à quelques banderoles, lui rappelant bizarrement celle des Weasley. Elles étaient un peu trop semblables aux leurs. Harry fixait l'une d'elle quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

**« -Alors Harry elles te plaisent ?**

**-Fred ! Georges ! Que faîtes vous là ?**

**-Zonko nous a engagé pour créer ces banderoles...**

**-Il a appris pour nos différents business à Poudlard.**

**-Par contre, excuse nous pour l'écharpe à l'entrée...**

**-...Mais c'est celle qui se vend le mieux !**

**-Celle de l'entrée ?**

**-Ha ! Tu ne l'as pas vu ?**

**-Bon on va te laisser, beaucoup de travail...**

**-Attendez vous... deux. »**

Les jumeaux s'étaient déjà esquivés, Harry fronça les sourcils. Ils avaient encore fait un sale coup et bien sûr ça allait lui retomber dessus. Le jeune homme, méfiant, retourna vers l'avant de la boutique et tomba nez à nez avec une gigantesque écharpe ! Toute une foule était réunie devant et il se demanda comment il avait pu passer à côté sans s'en apercevoir. C'était bien sûr une écharpe magique aux motifs animés. Mais, à défaut d'être des motifs, cette fois ci on pouvait y voir deux joueurs de Quidditch. Un grand, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts, habillé tout de rouge, et un second, plus petit, cheveux blonds, yeux gris, habillé en vert. Pas difficile de reconnaître Malfoy et lui. L'écharpe était comme une frise, au début, les deux joueurs volaient côte à côte, puis le brun se penchait vers un petit point or qui disparaissait dans sa main. Ils étaient tous deux à terre, le Gryffondor poursuivait le Serpentard son balais en main, essayant de la chasser avec. Puis le blond se tournait vers lui, lui arrachait le balais des mains, et l'attrapait par le col pour lui rouler le plus gros patin du siècle. Harry stupéfait devant l'écharpe qui ne cessait de repasser la scène entière ne s'aperçut pas de l'arrivée de Hermione dans la boutique. Elle regarda aussi l'écharpe et se mit à rire.

**« -J'en prends une pour moi et Ron ! Tu en veux une aussi Harry ?**

**-Plutôt mourir ! Je t'attends dehors ! »**

Sa meilleure amie partait vers les caisses tandis que lui prenait la direction de la sortie. Une fois la porte franchi, il heurta quelqu'un, légèrement plus petit que lui, cognant leurs fronts. Ils reculèrent tous deux en posant une main sur la zone douloureuse. Harry allait passer un savon à l'idiot qui avait eu l'idée de rentrer quand lui sortait, mais le regard sombre de Malfoy le calma très rapidement. Le Serpentard était face à lui et la curiosité semblait l'avoir amené lui aussi à entrer dans la boutique de Zonko. Le Gryffondor pensa immédiatement à l'écharpe et pâlit, il ne fallait absolument pas que le blond puisse la voir.

**« -Potter tu es au milieu, dégage.**

**-Ca ne sert à rien de rentrer, la boutique est pleine à craquer de Poufsouffle et de Gryffondor.**

**-Vraiment mal fréquentée cette boutique, cependant j'aimerai y entrer, donc si sa sérénissime pouvait bouger ses fesses !**

**-Harry, ça y est je l'ai ! J'ai eu de la chance, il n'y avait quasiment personne en caisse ! Ron va adorer ! »**

La jeune brune qui n'avait pas vu le Serpentard tendait fièrement devant elle l'écharpe animée que Harry redoutait tant. Le blond en face avait les yeux fixés sur elle et la stupeur brillait dans son regard, la gêne aussi. Il se tourna vers le brun, très énervé.

**« -Tu as balancé ça à qui ?**

**-Personne Malfoy ! Les jumeaux ont cru bon de faire cette écharpe.**

**-Pour l'échange intermaison, le vieux fou va être content c'est sur ! Mais il est hors de ques... Pansy enlève moi ça tout de suite ! »**

Le Serpentard se dirigea vers son amie qui portait elle aussi une des écharpes vendues par les Weasley. Hermione en profita pour attraper Harry par le bras et l'emmena vers les Trois Balais. Le jeune homme remarqua alors que la plupart de ses camarades portaient déjà ce maudit bout de tissus autour du cou. Draco allait vraiment pas être content ! Quand à Ron, il vira au vert en la voyant. Couleur très Serpentarde pourtant.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le reste de la journée se passa sans histoires, et le soir arriva à grand pas. Le stress des Gryffondor amplifiait au fur et à mesure que le jour tombait. Comme avant chaque match, les joueurs n'avalaient que très peu de choses et Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de les motiver pour se nourrir. Harry ne s'était servis qu'une simple tranche de jambon avec du pain alors que Ron n'avait pris que des pommes de terre.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin sur le terrain, la foule se mit à crier, tandis que le cœur d'Harry ne cessait de taper contre sa cage thoracique. Face à lui, il y avait Malfoy, qui malgré son masque d'impassibilité, semblait ne pas être si sûr de lui. Puis en quelques secondes, tous les joueurs se retrouvèrent dans les airs. Les deux attrapeurs avaient pris beaucoup de hauteur pour pouvoir distinguer le terrain entier, et les lumières magiques qui avaient été installées pour illuminer le match, ne les éclairaient quasiment plus. Tous deux étaient maintenant concentrés sur leur objectif, le Vif d'Or. Ce n'était pas un match ordinaire, celui-ci allait être beaucoup plus cruel que tous les précédents. Les deux capitaines avaient été très clairs avec leurs équipes, ils devaient gagner ! Ils devaient se battre comme si leurs vies en dépendaient ! C'était bien sûr très exagéré, cela avait pourtant bien motivé les joueurs. Les Cognards volaient dans tous les sens, Harry du diminuer sa hauteur pour en éviter un de justesse. Le Gryffondor entendit Malfoy rire.

**« -Il semblerait que Pansy t'en veuille encore. **

**-Je ne lui ai rien fait ! **

**-C'est elle qui t'avait assommé lors de notre dernier match. Elle n'a pas apprécié que je m'en prenne à elle. »**

Le Serpentard disait cela tout en souriant de façon énigmatique. Ils restèrent un moment à regarder le terrain en espérant apercevoir le Vif. Gryffondor menait 50 à 20, Harry pouvait être fier de ses joueurs. Cependant, ils n'allaient pas réussir à tenir la distance longtemps, deux des leurs avaient été contraints de quitter le terrain, blessés par les Cognards, un Serpentard avait du lui aussi sortir. Maintenant Pansy semblait s'acharner à essayer de mettre hors jeu Ron. Celui-ci se retrouvait un peu perdu entre les Cognards à éviter et le Souaffle qu'il devait arrêter. Puis Harry la vit, la petite balle aux ailes dorées, qui s'amusait à tournoyer autour du poteau d'un cercle, juste en dessous de son meilleur ami. Malfoy l'avait vu aussi. Les deux jeunes hommes s'envolèrent très rapidement dans sa direction, se frôlant par moment dans leur course. Tout le stade semblait ne faire attention qu'aux attrapeurs tandis que les autres joueurs du match continuaient leur lutte acharnée.

La petite balle prit de la hauteur, et les deux attrapeurs furent contraints de remonter en chandelle, Malfoy esquiva de peu le cercle du but tandis qu'Harry passa au travers pour essayer de regagner du terrain. Il tendit la main vers l'éclat doré, mais ne réussi pas à l'attraper. Le Vif semblait reprendre de la distance et Draco venait de le rattraper. La balle descendit de nouveau, semblant s'amuser des deux joueurs qui n'avaient pour l'instant, même pas réussi à la frôler. Ils se dirigeaient tous deux vers le sol, Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil au Serpentard. D'habitude, celui-ci n'avait pas assez de courage pour remonter en chandelle à quelques centimètres du sol, et s'élevait dans les airs bien avant lui. Cependant cette fois, il continua sa descente, fixant toujours la petite balle. Harry avait peur, pas pour lui mais pour le blond, il allait s'écraser sur le sol. Tout ça pour un pari stupide !

**« -Malfoy arrête ! »**

Le blond ne l'écouta pas, il souriait, cet idiot souriait ! Ils n'étaient plus qu'à trois petits mètres du sol. Le Serpentard tendit la main, il pouvait sentir les petites ailes du Vif lui caresser le bout des doigts. Encore un peu et il allait l'avoir. Draco accéléra un peu plus sa course sous les yeux médusés du Gryffondor, sa main venait de se fermer sur le Vif d'Or. Il avait gagné ! Enfin ! Au dernier moment, il redressa le manche de son balais et réussi à remonter en flèche vers le milieu du terrain, pour finalement allait se poser. Harry avait lui aussi évité de justesse le sol. Il n'en revenait pas, pendant toutes ces années, il n'avait pas perdu un seul match contre Malfoy (sauf cas exceptionnels) et voilà que le blond avait la victoire. A la loyale !

Tous les joueurs de Serpentard étaient réunis autour de leur capitaine qui ne cessait de sourire. Dans les gradins, les autres élèves de leur maison ainsi que les Serdaigle criaient leur joie. Ron descendit à côté de son meilleur ami, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Mais Harry souriait, le rouquin ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Malfoy avait quitté le petit groupe et se dirigeait vers lui avec son magnifique sourire narquois. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il attrapa le brun par le col, l'air un peu plus menaçant, pourtant Harry voyait bien dans ses iris qu'il n'était pas si sûr de lui et sentait que ses mains serrées tremblaient. Le Gryffondor posa les siennes sur celles du Serpentard. Ron à ses côtés semblait prêt à agir en cas de problème. Ginny l'avait rejoint elle aussi, baguette à la main. Mais leur ami restait... souriant ?

**« -Harry, je te fais la promesse que si tu te moques de moi, je me tacherai de te tuer de mes propres mains ! Est ce bien clair ?**

**-Oui Draco mais avant... Ginny, tu pourrais mettre hors d'usage Colin ?**

**-Euh... d'accord Harry. »**

La jeune femme ne comprit pas tellement pourquoi son ami lui demandait cela, cependant elle s'exécuta. Colin Crivey qui s'amusait à prendre des photos de tout et de rien, avait braqué son appareil sur l'étrange petit groupe de joueur qui s'était formé sur le terrain. Il ne vit pourtant pas le sort de Petrificus Totalus l'atteindre. Il ne vit pas non plus, le Prince des Serpentard s'emparait avec gourmandise des lèvres du Prince des Gryffondor, ni l'évanouissement de Ron. Il put entendre cependant le rire de Blaise Zabini, la foule crier, soit de joie ou de déception, et le cri de félicitation d'Hermione Granger. Aucune photo ne parut dans le journal de l'école montrant le baiser fiévreux des deux Princes de Poudlard. Quand aux jumeaux Weasley, ils se dirent qu'après une scène pareil, leurs écharpes allaient se vendre comme des petits pains !

-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-{_-_}-

Et voilà ! C'est la fin de cette histoire ! En espérant encore une fois que vous l'avez apprécié ! Finalement, il m'a fallu un peu plus de temps que prévu pour la finir et pour la fin je n'avais pas du tout prévu ça ! La première que j'avais écrite, ne collait pas avec cette histoire, du coup j'ai du la refaire. Non je ne me cherche pas d'excuse ! C'est pas vrai ! Bon d'accord, vous pouvez m'en vouloir, surtout que j'ai pas eu la foi de faire un lemon final... Ha ha...

Bon je m'éclipse, peut être à la prochaine sur une autre histoire, et encore une fois merci à toutes et tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir !


End file.
